


Merrier the More

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi, ZFT Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2865909</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrier the More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/gifts), [Chichuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichuri/gifts).



Nick and Olivia brought the car to a stop in a wooded clearing; miles from people, they exchange amused smiles and peeked over the back of their seats at their captive lying in the backseat. The Firebird was pumpkin orange with black racing stripes down the hood and its three teenage occupants were clad in the black clothing all ZFT soldiers wore.  
  
"Shall we take the gag out?" Nick finally asked, poking their trussed up Peter.  
  
She shrugged, watching the third member of their team glare at both of them. "Might as well."  
  
Nick pulled the balled up handkerchief they’d used to gag him out of Peter’s mouth. Peter moved his lower jaw around as if it were sore then choked out, "Nick, who the hell taught you how to restrain someone? There are  _Tylers_  who can do a better job."  
  
"Shut up, you dumbass," Nick said, wadding the handkerchief up and bouncing it off Peter’s forehead.  
  
"You're the dumbass! You didn't put them on right," Peter sneered.  
  
Olivia ruffled his hair fondly. "Nick knows how to put on handcuffs. You're just being a sore loser."  
  
"You aren't supposed to stick playdoh in the lock! It's one thing if you were to pick it, but it's an entirely different matter when you're trying to escape only using your mind," Peter snapped, struggling against the handcuffs behind his back.   
  
"Okay, bookworm. Quit your whining. What Olive and I are doing is a training exercise to help you with your abilities. All you've done is run your mouth. Getting free from gunked-up handcuffs isn't hard at all." Nick looked over at Olivia and grinned. "He is such a crybaby."  
  
"Don't be mean, Nick." Olivia touched Peter's face sympathetically before cracking another grin. "He's right, you know. This really a great training exercise. Just use your mind."  
  
"I  _am_  using my mind and  _he_  is thinking about sticking his hand down my pants."  
  
"Peter, you're going to have to learn to work with distractions," Nick said sagely.  
  
"You two are sickos," Peter accused. "Dragging me off to the forest to molest me in the name of training."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't act like you haven't fantasized about this, Peter. I know that you were thinking about this last week when we were practicing getting tied up."  
  
"Yeah, but I was thinking about you being the one tied up, Olivia," he pointed out, licking his lips.  
  
Nick smirked and turned to her. "Let's get our young student out of the car and into a better position for this lesson."  
  
She nodded and proceeded to get out of the car, folding down the passenger seat.   
  
"I'm older than both of you," Peter pointed out, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Go ahead—you can struggle," Olivia giggled as she helped Nick drag Peter out of the backseat.  
  
"You two are complete sickos!" Peter yelled out again.  
  
“Allie-oop!” Nick hoisted Peter to his feet and bent him over the trunk of the car.   
  
Nick stood directly behind Peter and lowered his voice an octave. "We’ve caught you, Peter Bishop. Now tell us your secrets.”  
  
Olivia giggled into her hand as their captive rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Peter asked sarcastically.  
  
"That is my gun," Nick said before shifting his hips against Peter’s ass. "And this is not."   
  
“You’re not supposed to tuck your gun in your waistband,” Olivia pointed out.  
  
Nick shrugged. "Have any demands?"  
  
She stripped out of her pants and hopped up onto the back of the Firebird, leaning back against the back window and spreading her legs open in front of both boys.  
  
"Lick me," she growled, but was unable to keep a straight face.  
  
Peter gave a mischievous smile. "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Nick was obviously irritated with the outcome of this whole fiasco. "C'mon Peter, you're not even trying to get free."  
  
"I'm not used to doing two things at once," he whined before Olivia sighed and forced his head down between her legs.  
  
“Ooh, that’s not bad at all," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering.  
  
“I don’t think you’re distracted enough, Peter,” Nick commented and while his voice was still low, it was definitely from arousal.   
  
“Get your hands out of my pants,” Peter warned.  
  
“No can do, partner. It’s not fair you get her, she gets you, and I get nothing. That’s bullshit and I refuse to be left out.”  
  
“You’ve been feeling me up the entire time I’ve been standing—“  
  
“You’re talking too much,” Olivia complained then looked up. "I want him to scream my name, Nick."  
  
Peter made a muffled noise though continued licking as Nick pulled down their captive’s track pants and proceeded to push into him.  
  
"You heard the princess. Give her what she wants," Nick ordered.  
  
"Olivia," he moaned.  
  
"No, I want you to yell it out. No one will hear you out here." She tilted her head backwards as Nick began to fuck him. "Don't be shy. You know you want it."  
  
“Slow down!” Peter moaned out.  
  
“Nick, slow down. You gotta be gentle—you’re always too rough,” Olivia mewled.  
  
“No I’m not,” Nick muttered though he slowed his thrusting down considerably.  
  
They stopped talking for a few minutes, the only sound being their laboured breathing and assorted moans until the handcuffs popped open and Nick's eyes grew wide.   
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Don't stop! Damn!" Peter hissed, turning to look back at Nick.  
  
"Ooh!" Olivia squealed as Peter used his now-free hands to pull her towards him.  
  
He shoved her sweater up over her breasts as she nearly slid off the back of the car. He used one hand to brace himself against the car as he pinched her nipples.   
  
“Hurry up, Nick,” Peter growled, then looked at Olivia “You. On your knees. Mouth.”  
  
Olivia happily hopped off the trunk. “Yes sir.”  
  
“And you two thought I couldn’t get out of handcuffs. I just wanted you both,” Peter groaned as Olivia knelt on his leather motorcycle jacket and began to lick the precome off his slick head.  
  
“Clever,” Nick commented.  
  
“Hey Nick,” Peter said, one of his hands coming to rest on top her head. “Wadda you think about handcuffing Olivia next?”


End file.
